fabesninafandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:HouseOfSpongeBobNick/The Fabes
Introduction Hello and welcome to the sixth issue of the Fabes&Nina Wiki Weekly! Starting this issue, I'm changing the newsletter up. Instead of putting all the stuff like the Character of the Week, Pairing of the Week, Episode of the Week, etc., I'm putting all news articles. But don't worry, I'm still keeping the fun quizzes and polls. And I'm also changing some of the stuff like Picture of the Week. Instead, I'm changing it to Fabina Picture of the Week. I'm also adding Fabina Moment of the Week and Fabina Quote of the Week. Also, this is a major, major newsletter for the Fabes&Nina Wiki Weekly Newsletter. The biggest one yet! So, stay tuned... Houseofanubisfan Being an Admin Update So far, Houseofanubisfan is great at being an admin! She really deserved the job! Don't you agree, she makes a great fourth admin! If you haven't yet, go to her wall and wish her congratulations. The Wiki Needs Your Help! Okay, this wiki is undergoing some major changes. We have gotten a bit off topic, so we're deleting anything that doesn't have to do with Fabina. But, unless you're an admin, you have to add the deletion log at the top. Don't delete anything else. Also, add a poll at the bottom saying "Should This Page Be Deleted?" Also, right here in the newsletter, we're gonna have some polls that ask which characters should be deleted. Should Eddie's page be deleted? Yes No Should KT's page be deleted? Yes No Should Patricia's page be deleted? Yes No Should Alfie's page be deleted? Yes No Should Amber's page be deleted? Yes No Should Jerome's page be deleted? Yes No Should Mara's page be deleted? Yes No Should Joy's page be deleted? Yes No Should Willow's page be deleted? Yes No Should Mick's page be deleted? Yes No And now the pairings: Should the Fabicia page be deleted? Yes No Should the Jabian page be deleted? Yes No Should the Neddie page be deleted? Yes No The rest of the pairings I'm not even gonna make polls for because they should be deleted because they have nothing to do with Fabina anyways. And now I have one more poll that has to do with this for you guys. It has to do with the episode pages. What should happen to the episode pages? We should completely change them to just say the Fabina moments in that episode. We should keep them like they are, just add the Fabina moments to them. We should keep them exactly like they are. We should delete them all together. Re-Typing the Pages SunriseDaisy, an admin on the House of Anubis Wiki, has informed us that we have been copying pages from their wiki. So, we need to re-type some of the pages so that way our wiki and their wiki are both different and unique. We need the entire wiki to help us with this, so if you see a page that is like the HoA Wiki's page , get to re-typing! Video Contest Winner There were only two videos submitted. They were both equally great videos, so it's a tie! Congratulations, Tori334 and Hoa100, you are both users of the month. Fabina Picture of the Week This week's Fabina Picture of the Week is... -------------------------------------> Fabina Moment of the Week *Nina kisses Fabian on the cheek. Fabina Quote of the Week "You genius, genius, genius girl!" ~Fabian Rutter to Nina Martin while spinning her around. Poll of the Week When Nina left, did you start shipping Jabian? Yes No Quiz of the Week True or False: Fabina has had more kisses than any other pairing on House of Anubis? True False Subscribe Remember, if you want to subscribe to the Fabes&Nina Wiki Weekly, just leave a message in the comments saying that you want to subscribe down below. Credits *Reporter- DanBing *Quiz/Poll Maker- Tori334 *Editor- HouseOfSpongeBobNick And be sure to check back Sunday in two weeks (March 17) for issue 7! Category:Blog posts Category:Newsletter